mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Witch Hunt Mafia
| image = File:Witch_hunt.jpg|thumb| | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = | size = 12 Players (Mid Sized) | startdate = 2017-12-19 | winningfaction = Forest Dwellers (goodies) | roster = #, players #sparrowhawk #Hirkala #Maurice #Framm18 #deoxygenated #Machina #Araver #Boquise #Flamebirde #Auramyna #Hachi #Plasmid | first = Hirkala, Framm18 | last = deoxygenated, Machina, & Hachi | mvp = deoxygenated | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yuli based on own design. It began on December 19, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (December 31). Game Mechanics Semi-classic 8 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy with some experimental abilities. Rules If the Indy wins, the game is over. In the event that the Forest Dwellers and Order and Chaos meet their appropriate WINCONs at the same time, the Forest Dwellers also lose, even if Order and Chaos are killed that same night/day. In a land of myth and a time of chaos, three sisters are being hunted by the King's Guard, led by the bold Prince Tievos. After several days hard ride, the Prince's party comes to the forest where the witches are rumoured to dwell. What awaits them, however, is a puzzle so mysterious--cursed by a magic of unidentity which hides the true names of all things. Every day, the souls of the creatures in the forest replace the body and are summoned to a clearing. The clever prince, knowing of the power and wickedness of the witches, has devised a means of identifying his allies (allowing for BTSC). OOA is Block >> Trap >> Save >> Kill >> Spy Role Description *Forest dwellers--WINCON: Eliminate the King's Guard. #Elchra -- Eldest of the three sisters. She is physically blind, but can see the natural auras of anyone she looks at (faction spy). If she touches a person, she also learns their identity (role spy), but the person is informed that they have been touched. If a touched player is Order or Chaos, Elchra will die immediately. If she touches Guidry, the dog will bite her finger off and she will be unable to use the touch ability again. #Courta -- The middle child who was always overlooked. Her vote counts as x0. She has an uncanny ability to summon creatures, however, and may summon one or two to vote in her stead, if she wishes. (Self vote manip, x0, x1, or x2) #Nina -- The youngest of the sisters who has a knack for everything. Bright-eyed and brilliant, she can duplicate the (active) night or day action of any player. She chooses a subset of three roles before the start of a cycle and the chosen one is random. The host will PM Nina which action she will have for that cycle. #Grszl -- A werewolf who inhabits the forest. Several years ago, the witches gave him the ability of common speech and he has been grateful and friendly ever since. He may save one target per night. Once during the game, he may RID save from lynch any of the three sisters. #Vledaucht -- A vampire who lives peacefully with the witches, who created a daytime environment in which he could live, although it is still unpleasant. As a vampire, he cannot die at night. During the day, however, every vote for Vledaucht counts as +1 (after vote manipulation). (Passive) #Chamber -- A fairy who keeps a secret layer within the forest's lake. She may lure one person to her lair every night (trap). Additionally, she may choose to stay in her lair during the day. Her vote will count as x0, but she will learn the role of the trapped player. #Drasil -- The spirit of the oldest trees that keeps the forest's magic in balance. If he is lynched, his role is revealed but he does not die. If he dies or is lynched, the magic of the forest will then be broken and the King's Guard will be able to use their secret weapon. #Emmerling -- The river that runs through the forest. If she knows a true name, she can animate an object to remove the person from the forest (RID Kill). *The King's Guard--Has BTSC and Night Kill--WINCON: Be in majority. #Prince Tievos -- Heir to the throne of Amynia, the prince is a clever, silver-tongued lad. He has the ability to persuade the vote of one player each day (vote redirect multipliers, but not the +1 for Vledaucht unless the vote is redirected to Vledaucht.) #Guidry -- The Prince's magical hunting dog. He can sniff out any target based on role. Guidry targets a role and is given the name of the player. Because of the extraordinary magic, however, anyone spied by Guidry cannot be lynched or killed the following day and night and if lynched, role is not revealed, but it will show that the player was saved by "residual magical properties of Guidry the Dog". Can never target the same player twice. #Orivior -- The Mage Royale of Amynia. He has a Bag of Secrets, but cannot seem to open it in the forest. SECRET ABILITY activated by the death of Drasil. He wears a ring that disguises his intentions. If he is faction spied by Elchra, he appears as a Forest Dweller. If she touches him, however, he appears as Orivior. #*SECRET ABILITY - Within his Bag of Secrets, Orivior holds one Cloak of Invisibility and one Slaying Blade. Any time he is able, he may use one or both of these items in addition to his nightly passive ability. Both items in the bag are usable only once. The Cloak protects against any unfriendly action for whichever phase it is used. If used at night, it will prevent any kill, trap, or spy used against him. If used during the day, all votes against him count as x0. The Blade may also be used during any night or day. If Orivior knows the true name (RID) of a player, he may whisper it to the Blade. The blade will kill that person at the end of that phase. Updated OOA is Invisibility Cloak >> Trap >> Save >> Kill >> Spy *WINCON: Outlive/Remove all humans* from the forest. If one ever targets the other, they gain BTSC. They cannot kill each other. #Order and Chaos -- Two beings made of wind that help each other by opposing the other. Every odd night, Order gets a RID kill. Every even night, Chaos gets a regular kill. Humans are the three witches, the Prince, and the Mage Royale. Host's Summary While poised in a position to see everything, the ultimate answer to the question of which faction was winning bounced back and forth from goodies to baddies several times over the course of the game. From an in-game perspective, however, the inclusion of undiscoverable hidden information (read: The Mage Royale's Bag of Secrets) rubbed many players the wrong way. Taking into consideration all of the truly helpful feedback, in the future I will avoid including Secret Abilities which can be triggered by RNG. There were also several experimental abilities (Guidry, Elchra, Chamber's spy ability, et al) that probably should not have all appeared in the same game. Perhaps if they had each individually been tested in a standard game, their balance could have been predicted. Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations The game was well-played by many participants. Notably, deoxygenated and Machina, who recorded their first game on Mafiamaniac. Host disappointments Life, the cancellation of Firefly, et al. Alternate endings There are certainly other ways the game could have ended. At one point, a single flash vote from Flamebirde onto Machina would have likely sealed the game for The King's Guard. Also, had the Indy night been lynched D1, a whole new world of possibilities could have opened. Winning Faction The Forest Dwellers #Hirkala - Elchra #Plasmid - Courta #Deoxygenated - Nina #Araver - Grszl #Machina - Vledaucht #Hachi - Chamber #Framm - Drasil #Maurice - Emmerling MVP: deoxygenated Day and Night Posts Intro Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 Day 3 Night 4 Day 4 Night 5 End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Elchra - Died N1 touching Order and Chaos #Plasmid - Courta - Killed Night 4 by The King's Guard #Deoxgenated - Nina #Araver - Grszl - Killed Night 3 by The King's Guard #Machina - Vledaucht #Hachi - Chamber #Framm - Drasil - Killed Night 1 by The King's Guard #Maurice - Emmerling - RID Killed D2 by The King's Guard #Boquise - Prince Tievos - Lynched Day 3 #Sparrowhawk - Guidry - RID Killed Night 5 by Nina #Flamebirde - Orivior - RID Killed N4 by Nina #Aura - Order and Chaos - Lynched Day 1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 11